1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planters and more particularly pertains to a new planter and light assembly for providing light from a suspended planter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of planters is known in the prior art. More specifically, planters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,602; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,061; U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,864; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 322,046; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 396,019.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new planter and light assembly. The inventive device includes a planter. The planter comprises a generally hollow housing having an open top side and an open bottom side. The planter has a top edge, a bottom edge and a peripheral wall, which is integrally coupled with and extends between the top and bottom edges. A dividing wall divides the planter into a top portion and a bottom portion. The dividing wall extends across an interior portion of the planter. A light socket for receiving a light bulb is fixedly coupled to a bottom side of the dividing wall. A hanging means hangs the planter from the ceiling, post or other elevated structure. A power supply is operationally coupled to the light socket.
In these respects, the planter and light assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing light from a suspended planter.